


...To Fall In Love For Real

by MorningStorm



Category: South Park
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think I'll ever fall in love for real?" She looked up at me with her beautiful, curious eyes. Bebe's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	...To Fall In Love For Real

**Bebe's POV**

It was a cold, rainy day. The kind that gets most peoples' moods a bit down. But I was happy because I was with her. Or I would have been happy had she not been in such a down mood.

"Bebe," Wendy said dully, getting my attention, a hint of anxiety in her voice. She was staring down at a coffee mug as we sat across from each other at my small dining room table. Her clothes and hair were still a bit wet from her brief walk over to my house,

"Yeah?" I asked her, giving her my attention, though she continued to stare down and still did not meet my gaze.

"Do you think I'll ever fall in love for real?" She looked up at me with her beautiful, curious eyes. Eyes that were made all the more beautiful by her bangs of black hair just an inch or two above them.

"Why do you ask?" I answered her question with a question.

"When we were kids," She began just a tad slowly, "I thought I loved Stan. Everything we did together felt like magic. Now, when I've gotten back together with him seven years later, that's all gone. He just seems semi-shallow to me now and when we go out together I feel like it's just some mediocre hang out with someone I barely know. Will I ever fall in love for real, Bebe?"

I looked into her eyes for a moment and pondered as to whether or not I should tell her I've been in love with her for real all along. I decided that it probably wasn't a good idea and just gave her some generic advice instead.

"Wendy, you can't base such an important question on one person, even if he is a big part of your past," I told her.

"I know, I just can't find the right man no matter where I look," Wendy replied.

"Well hey, even if you never find him, your best friend will _always_ be here," I put my hand on hers and gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks, Bebe," She smiled back.

That's my Wendy. She was the smartest person in school, but couldn't take a hint so subtle. It was okay for the moment though, as I had made her feel a bit better and could now happily spend time with her.

I couldn't stand seeing Wendy beat herself up anymore. Today I was going to tell her how I felt if it killed me. I stared nervously out the window into the cool dark evening air. It only took her five minutes to walk to my house, but it felt like forever when I had something so important to say. When she finally arrived, I opened the door before she even had a chance to knock.

"Hey, what did you want?" She asked with a friendly wave.

"Come to my room," I told her, "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure," Wendy replied, her tone becoming slightly more serious, but still very friendly.

I led her upstairs and we sat down together on my bed.

"Wendy, you know that thing that's been bothering you lately? About falling in love?"

"Yeah?" She asked curiously.

"What if you fall in love with someone who doesn't reciprocate your feelings?" I asked.

"I didn't think about that… Although I probably should have," she replied nonchalantly.

"Well, that's the problem I have. I'm madly in love, but I don't think this person will love me back," I explained.

"That really sucks," Wendy said sympathetically, placing a hand on my back, "But with who?"

I paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"You, Wendy."

Wendy recoiled from me a bit and gave me a shocked look.

"Bebe, I can't-" She cut herself off.

"I love you," I told her weakly.

"No, I can't do this anymore," Wendy told me.

"Just try and understand-"

"This friendship is over." A blunt statement that hurt more than a dagger through the heart. Wendy left my room, walking quickly. I chased her, fighting back the tears welling up in my eyes, but she was out the door and into the late evening autumn darkness before I could catch her.

I stood in the open doorway for a moment, my only comfort being the chilling wind that ripped intermittently through my body. I couldn't fight the tears anymore and I ran up to my room, crying. I buried my head in a purple pillow, the same color as Wendy's jacket. The same color as that shoulder I could no longer cry on. Wendy was the only person in this world I truly loved.

A month went by without Wendy and I speaking to each other again. I only saw her at school. She avoided eye contact with me and showed no emotion when anywhere near my presence. Then school was going to be out for two weeks for Christmas vacation. That was when I really got depressed. My first Christmas that would be spent without hearing from my once-best friend.

Christmas Eve was looking like an especially dreary day. Forty-one degrees, warm for that time of year in South Park. No snow on the ground. Grey and rainy outside. A cold rain that made the world look as lonely as I. There would be no majestic and beautiful snow this Christmas. It was then that I heard my doorbell ring. I stayed in my room while my parents answered the door.

"Bebe come down, there's someone here for you," I heard my mom say.

I prepared a fake smile on my face. It was probably some relative who wanted to say hi to me for Christmas and give me a mediocre gift. I was in no mood to deal with it, but I didn't have much choice. I cleared my face of the fake smile, when I saw Wendy in the doorway.

"Mom, dad, you better leave us... alone for a few minutes," I managed.

"Okay," My father obliged and they headed to the opposite side of the house, a few rooms away.

"Wendy?" I asked softly. She was soaked in cold rain, staring sadly at the ground.

"I was a fucking jerk, Bebe. I've been the biggest asshole imaginable to you and I'm sorry," She was starting to cry, "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want you to know I love you too."

I was a bit confused but this was a very bitter sweet moment.

"Wendy-"

"If it's any consolation," She interrupted me, "I have a small Christmas present for you." Her voice quivered as she said this and pulled a small photograph out of her pocket, handing it to me.

It was a picture of the two of us that I'd long since forgotten about, from seventh grade. The picture was damaged from being folded up in Wendy's pocket and being a bit wet. It was a picture of the two of us in front of Casa Bonita on Wendy's birthday. Wendy was giving a big smile and I was giving her a playful kiss on the cheek. This was from back when I had first started to realize I loved Wendy, so many years ago.

Wendy collapsed into my arms, giving me a strong hug.

"I just never realized how much you cared about me until now!" She exclaimed, sobbing into my shoulder and hugging me ever tighter, "I _need_ you! I love you more than anyone else!"

"Wendy, I still love you," I said quietly, running my fingers through her hair as a few tears made their way down my own cheeks.

Wendy gave me a passionate kiss.

"I want to be with you," she told me.

"What about Stan?" I asked.

"I found out yesterday," She began, "He cheated on me."

"I'm sorry-" I began.

"It doesn't matter, I have you now," Wendy hugged me and smiled, "You're my true love and my guardian angel. You know me better than I know myself."

Suddenly, the cold grey afternoon outside felt wonderful. It didn't matter how dreary it was outside as long as I was with Wendy. She stayed at my house that Christmas Eve night and we cuddled together in bed, sleeping soundly. Wendy spent the entire Christmas day with me afterwards. A few days ago, it looked like I was not even going to hear from Wendy this Christmas, but now she was spending days on end with me. Now I was finally able to share my whole life and my true self with the person I loved most.


End file.
